Friend
by P3RFUM3
Summary: How can you love me! I'm just a fake!" "Just stop this nonsense!" "I'm sorry I caused all this" "You're not fake..." Rated T, for later battle scenes. Riku Replicaxoc Replikuxoc
1. Introduction

"Are you always this quiet?" Sixaka pressed her face against the tube, which held a peculiar green liquid, and a boy by the name of Riku.  
She stared at Riku, or Repliku as she would call him. His attire consisted only of grey shorts. His eyes were closed. He was sleeping very peacefully, as a child would in their mother's arms. The fact that the green liquid was pouring in his nostrils and mouth kind of disgusted her.

She heard Vexen once say the icky substance was made for making and shaping his internal organs, also for creating muscle and bone.

It has been over seven months since Repliku was 'created'. He would soon breathe oxygen like normal humans, walk and talk, too.

"Come on, please? One word? Anything...." she pleaded for him to speak.  
Sixaka would go secretly into Vexen's lab and mess with his stuff. She hadn't felt any relationship or close bonds with the other members since they pick on her.  
Sixaka was finally granted to be a full time organization member, a week after Roxas joined. She trained with her mentor, Xigbar,and proved she was ready.  
She came along with the first six, but was highly unskilled and young. She wasn't a scientist like them, they just knew eachother. By the time she was done being tutored, and was granted as a member, many already joined.  
She would come and talk to Repliku when Vexen was on missions or training. If he caught her in his lab, messing with his stuff, he'd explode. Even though Repliku couldn't even see or talk to her, he was the only one that didn't mind her voice being in the atmosphere.  
"I can't wait until you wake up. We'll have so much fun, together! We'll explore other worlds and play!" her brown eyes glimmered with joy.  
Silence took over after her outburst. She felt like she was caught in a awkward end of a conversation. She stared blankly around the room..  
The liquids in many tubes and  
She scratched her short light mint colored hair. "I guess that's it for today. Goodnight Repliku!" she waved goodbye and teleported into the kitchen.  
As she apeared in the Kitchen That Never Was someone towered over her.  
"You look like you're hiding a dirty secret!" Xigbar stated.  
Her eyes gave off fear. He cracked a smile, making his scarred face not bad looking, and laughed " Just kiddin' little dudette!" he ruffled her hair and raided the fridge.  
The big white room had a counter, where the sink, and dishwasher were. It had many shelves and draweres, with nobody signs decorated on them. There was also many thin windows, and a long table, able to fit all the members.

After a few minutes, of watching, in disgust, Xigbar's 'Eating a turkey sandwich in less than a minute' record , the members poured themselves in the kitchen for dinner. The lesser Nobodys prepared the table and food. Poor things, were treated as slaves..sort of.  
It was noisy as usual. Members talking, and laughing with eachother. Sixaka boredly ran her fork across the mashed potato, making multiple lines, due to the pointy ends.

Her eyes traveled around the table, examining her fellow comrades.  
Her eyelids felt a little heavy, and had the verge of yawning.  
She watched the other members who were talking to eachother.  
She saw Marluxia stare in her direction. As he smirked she waved cheerfully at him. His eyes widened slightly and looked away.  
'Poop head' Sixaka thought.  
She scooted torwards Xigbar and Xemnas.  
"Hi." She looked at Xemnas, curiously, as he stared at her with the same blank expression.  
"Greetings, XIV." He chewed on a piece of steak.  
She continued staring at him untill he looked back at her, "May I help you?"  
"What's wrong with Roxas?"  
He smiled wildly, at the mention of the new recruit.  
"He is just...confused. Give him time to get used to his new life."  
"Okay....?"  
A few moments later....  
"Superior? Can I please go on a mission?"  
He looked at her.  
"Please?" she she clasped her hands together.  
He sighed "I suppose, since you haven't done I will send along two other members with you."  
"Yes!" she threw her arms up in the air, knocking over a plate of mashed potatoes in Xigbar's lap.  
"Whoa!" He wailed as the mush landed on his newly made coat "You little dork!"  
"Sorry!" she tried holding her laughter.  
He grabbed a cup and poured the water on her head.  
Number XIV shrieked. "Backwash! Backwash! Ew! Gross!"  
She slapped Xigbar with a big piece of steak "Take that!"  
He stood up, earning glances from other members, and summoned his guns, jokingly, just to give her a scare.  
"You think it's polite to slap people with steak?"  
She ducked under the table, with a squeak. She knew Xigbar wouldn't shoot there. Members would be in wheelchairs for a long time.  
"Hey watch it!"  
"Move it."  
"Xigbar, put your guns away."  
"Dont touch the shoes! I just got those polished!"  
"Whoa!"  
"Aah!"  
Sixaka bit the person who had tried kicking her, unfortunately it was Luxord.  
She popped up from the table, "Hi!" she smiled at the person next to .  
He stared back with a deep frown. She pursed her lips and saw Xigbar sitting in his chair ignoring her.  
She sighed in relief and laughed aloud. Unfortunately Lexeaus did not find it a bit amusing. He continued staring at her with a deep frown. She saw this and her laughter died down. She scratched her head, awkwardly.  
She walked back to her spot, and hesitantly grabbed her chair and plate and moved to a safer new spot. She finished her meal and looked at the members, who still, did not finish their plates.  
"I'll be going now!...if anyone cares." she muttered the last part.  
"Goodbye"  
"Good ridance."  
"Finally..."  
She glared at the members, "Goodnight jerks!"  
She teleported into her bedroom.  
She dressed in her pajamas and hopped in her bed.  
She put her hands behind her head.  
'Roxas is strange...'  
Comfortable, she let sleepness, carry her in it's arms.


	2. Waiting

'Plick plick plick '  
Sixaka woke up the next morning thanks to the rainstorm.  
Rain drops, harshly splattered on the windows of her room.  
She groaned, pressing her face in her white pillow "Go away rain..." she murmured.  
'BOOM'  
"Aaah!" a loud thunder startled her, making her fall off the white bed, face first.  
"Owww..." she moaned, rubbing her nose.  
Her short sleeved white shirt and baggy pants weren't enough to make her warm.  
She shivered as the cold air touched her skin, under the covers was so much looked at the clock that hung on her wall, which read 9:47.  
She climbed on her bed, and curled into a ball. A loud growl interrupted her slumber.  
"Darn you, tummy!"  
After brushing her teeth, and washing her face, and dressing in her black cloak, she walked through Naught's Skyway.  
Some members passed by. Some said 'good morning' while some ignored her.  
Xemnas was strolling down the opposite way with Vexen, who gasped when he saw her.  
"YOU!" he pointed an accusing finger at her, while glaring.  
She smiled, and pointed to herself "Me...?"  
Xemnas who was watching, raised a brow.  
"How long have you kept sneaking about in my laboratory?!"  
Her smile faded, her face paled "What are you talking about?" she crossed her arms, and glared at him.  
"Explain this!" Vexen roared, handing her a small device.  
She blinked as the screen started fading in a video. Her eyes widened when she saw herself walking around in Vexen's lab.  
Vexen smiled, while Xemnas stayed silent.  
"Yes I had a camera placed in there. I suspected someone was interfering with my expirments since I come back and find them moved in random directions."  
"I-I-I!" Sixaka freaked out.  
"Sixaka, Vexen has explained that you pay some consequences for invading his personal belongings. It is rather fair for you to serve a punishment, correct?" Xemnas eyed her.  
"No..." was her reply.  
"What?!" Vexen roared, rather loudly.  
Sixaka, who was startled, quickly teleported to the kitchen , where it was safe. The first thing or person she saw was Axel, who was mopping the floor.  
"What was that..?" he asked.  
Zexion who was sitting on of the chairs, reading a book, looked in Sixaka's direction waiting for an answer.  
"Probably the thunder." she whispered.  
"And you think that's believable..?" Zexion muttered.  
Sixaka shrugged, nonchalantly. The two big doors of the kitchen slammed open, crushing a Dusk who was walking towards it, on the wall.  
Vexen, looking like a tomato ready to burst, stomped towards Sixaka. Zexion looked up boredly,his visible eye half covered with his eyelid, while Axel was leaning on the handle of the mop, watching amusingly as Vexen scolded her.  
"And from now on, you will have to do the cleaning in the bathrooms. "  
"But that's the lesser Nobodys' job!"  
"I'm sure Superior would love to hear that, don't you think so?" Vexen said as Xemnas entered.  
Sixaka opened her mouth to say something but when Xemnas came in , she closed hung her head and muttered "When do I start?"  
"Now." Vexen said harshly.  
He handed her a bucket, full of water, and a squishy yellow sponge.  
"But I didn't eat-"  
"Clean then eat!"  
Sixaka, obviously upset, trudged out the kitchen, giving Xemnas her best pout, even though she knew he was not going to feel the slightest tinge of guilt.

After cleaning the horrid bathrooms, Sixaka went in the kitchen for breakfast.  
The kitchen was empty and quiet.  
She walked toward the shelves and pulled out a cereal box.  
As she prepared her food, Someone portaled in behind her. She hadn't noticed untill she turned around and spilled some cereal and milk on their cloak in surprise.  
She left her head down, feeling the hard glare that bore into her head by the unknown member.  
She bit her lower lip and slowly looked up. Her gaze met Saïx's cold one.  
His brows furrowed in anger, and he stared quietly at the mess she made on his cloak. Sure it was made out of leather but there were drips of milk running down his cloak, and falling down on the ground.  
He looked at her "I should suggest you eat your breakfast hastily, to be there in time for the training hours."  
She gulped and nodded walking past him and sitting down on the big table. Saïx portaled out.  
She munched fast, and swallowed thickly.  
She looked at the clock. Five more minutes. She pouted and continued eating.

It was time for training.  
The members were in The Hall of Empty is how it works for them,Xemnas choses a member, then asks who would want to spar against him /her.  
Every week they would train, to improve their abilities.  
" Xigbar come down here." Xemnas ushered Xigbar, with a sway of his arm, to come down from the balcony of The Hall of Empty Melodies. All the members were standing there, waiting and watching.  
"Now, who would take the pleasure to face, Number II?" Xemnas' monotone voice was heard throughout the room.  
Members, like Demyx, looked down, or in another direction,not wanting to face The Freeshooter.  
"You guys Chicken? Baauq bauuuq bauuaq baauq!!!" Xigbar mocked his comrades, flapping his hands under his pits like a chicken.  
Xemnas raised a grey eyebrow at him.  
"Vexen....how about you?"  
Vexen made a face. It was twisted with anger, fear, and nervousness.  
Vexen portaled down and summoned his Shield.  
Xigbar smirked and summoned his Guns. "This is gonna be fun!" Xigbar sang.  
"I wouldn't be too happy if I were you, Number Two!" Vexen spat out , with sickining venom dripping off every word.  
"Dude, you need to" Xigbar laughed interrupting his sentence "CHILL out!" again he blurted into laughter.  
Vexen did not look amused. He gave a glare at Demyx, Axel, and other members who joined Xigbar.  
Xemnas watched them with a blank expression "Number II, IV, you may start."  
Xigbar pretended to wipe a fake tear, and grinned wildly " Give it your best, Frosty the Snowman!" he twirled his guns in the air and caught them, while making a pose.  
Vexen who was very angry with the fact that Xigbar made fun of him, and Axel accidently catching his hair on fire in all one day, and shot thick ,fat ice needles at the laughing, pirate look-a-like.  
Xigbar shot numerous times , a red stream of energy following each bullet. They shattered the ice needles into pieces, making them fly in all directions. Xemnas used his move 'Gaurd' which was a solid barrier, to protect him from the ice flying towards him. The other members weren't as lucky. Many 'Ow's were heard.  
Vexen smirked. He liked payback, very much. His green eyes shifted to Xigbar, who was standing upside down.  
"Come on, dude. We don't want to keep the other poor kids waiting!"  
Vexen rose his free hand spikes of ice popped up from the ground, tall enough to reach where Xigbar was standing.  
Xigbar yelped and teleported even farther up, where the peak of the ceiling was. "Its bad enough I have one eyepatch! You wanna give me another one, sheesh!" Xigbar shot again. Vexen protected himself with his blue bullets made a 'Ting' noise and fell at the ground, then disappeared into thin air. Xigbar shot again, and even more flew to Vexen.  
"Let's see you dodge this!" All of a sudden Xigbar shot a big, blue bullet, looking like an arrow's tip , with a blue aroura around it. Vexen had difficulty deflecting it, and fell back from the force.  
"Oh Vex, I think you hit the poopdeck!" Xigbar appeared upside down, above the Chilly Academic, and shot.  
Vexen had no time to react, and was hit multiple of times. He helped in pain and shakily stood up.  
He shot a spell on Xigbar, which made him frozen solid, in a cube of , he shot many needles, breaking the ice, and scratching the Freeshooter.  
Xigbar winced but smirked, "Gotcha now!"  
Two tiny portals, with Xigbars slim hands popping through them, appeared behind Vexen.  
Vexen fell forward ,as the bullets grazed his back.  
Xigbar used the advantage to shoot some more and more.  
" wins."  
Many claps and whistles echoed in the room.  
Vexen stood up, looking bruised, and beaten. He portaled to the balcony, and grumpily awaited for the next match.  
He heard laughs, and saw members pointing at him, "Quiet! You insolent fools!" he roared.  
Everyone became quiet, untill Sixaka burst out laughing, making the others laugh again.  
"Settle down." Everyone obeyed Xemnas.  
"Who would like to go next?"  
"Zexion would!" Sixaka looked up at her neighbor, and frowned when he gave her a glare "I was joking, Zexion!"  
"Number Fourteen, since you like 'Joking', you are next." Xemnas eyed the mint head,precipitously.  
Many laughed at her, as she hung her head down. Her neighbor, Zexion, let out a small chuckle, making the fourteen year old Nobody, glare at him.  
She portaled down, and awaited her opponent.  
Xemnas awaited for the laughter to die down "Who would like to fight Number Fourteen?"  
Everyone remained silent untill a voice spoke.  
"I would." The voice came from the back. He was at the end, ignored and forgotten about.  
"Roxas you may come down."  
As he portaled down, nobody said a word.  
He faced Sixaka and summoned not one, but two Keyblades.  
Sixaka gulped quitely.  
"You may begin."  
Noone made a move.  
Suddently a thin needle made out of steel, was pinned down next to Roxas' foot.  
He looked at Sixaka then the needle .  
His golden eyebrows furrowed gently. He charged, but skidded to a stop as he saw many needles above him ready to fly down at him.  
He looked at Sixaka who swayed her arm downwards, commanding the metal needles.  
Roxas jumped backwards as the needles were pinned down, harshly where he was standing a few seconds ago.  
'So that's her weapon'  
Roxas charged again dodging left and right when his opponent shot needles at him.  
As he slashed one of his his Keyblades across her abdomen, a few needles scratched him from behind. He turned around and striked the other upcoming needles with his Keyblades, making them fall to the ground ,useless.  
Sixaka winced at the pain at the impact. She stood up, careful not to get too close. She wasn't a close range fighter. She summoned more needles and they rained down on Roxas.  
He groaned in pain as some of them scratched his face, leaving thin red lines. Some pierced his soft ,creamy skin.  
He plucked them out with a face twisted with pain. Sixaka frowned 'I think I overdid it. Oh, he's going to hate me after this.'  
Roxas ran to her and she did the same routine, back up while shooting needles at him. He did something unexpected. As he charged and dodged, he pressed his toes on the ground, his whole body leaning forword, and jumped in the air, above Sixaka, landing behind her.  
Sixaka's eyes widened, and had no time to react as Roxas plunged both Keyblades at her defenseless back.  
She fell forward with a gasp.  
She turned around on the ground and gasped as Roxas was towering above her ready to plummet one of his Keyblades at her face.  
She closed her eyes as he did so.  
When she heard a 'Twing' beside her head she slowly opened her eye to see the Keyblade's tip on the ground beside her head and not in her face.  
She looked up at Roxas, who was crouching a little, breathing heavely.  
"Very well done, Roxas." Xemnas smirked lightly.  
The Key of Destiny nodded in his direction.  
"Sixaka, improve on your dodging." Xemnas focused on the girl..  
She nodded at him then stood up. Roxas was already on the balcony with the others. Some slapped his back, in a friendly way. Some ruffled his hair, and said something like he's better than Sora, his Somebody.  
Many teasing happened when The Lancinate Child portaled there.  
She angerly shoved some, like Xigbar and Axel.  
She grumpily took her position, which was previously next to Zexion.  
She pouted and looked up at him, "I did a good job , right?"  
Zexion looked in another direction ,boredly "What happens if I say 'no'?"  
Zexion looked at her to find her glaring at him."The one time I need you to make me feel better, you don't do it.  
She walked away from him, leaving him rolling his eyes at her.

"So tomorrow all the higher ups are going on a mission, including Vexen, so that means....more quality time with the lovely Repliku!" Sixaka said to nobody in particular.  
She giggled like a mad child, and eagerly waited for the next day.  
She couldn't sleep. It felt like she drank a couple cans, of soda.  
She continued moving, side to side.  
"Ughg, I can't sleep!"


	3. Awakening

_In the meeting room of The Castle That Never Was, Sixaka was sitting on Xemnas' throne, smiling, and drumming her fingers on the arms of the throne..  
"Superior would you like the blueberry muffins or the chocolate ones?" Saïx appeared below, on the ground and looked up at her, respect full in his eyes.  
She thought for a moment scratching her cheek, with her index finger.  
She wore a long fluffy, layered white dress, and many, many jewelry were worn on her wrists, fingers, and neck.  
"I'll have the blueberry ones."  
"Yes, ma'am." Saïx bowed.  
Just as he portaled out, Axel, Xigbar,Xemnas, and Zexion portaled in.  
Axel was dressed as a clown, with a red nose and loads of make-up on his wore big yellow shoes and a clown suit with many polka dots.  
Xigbar was dressed as a pirate, how obvious. He wore a captain's suit and a tiny parrot rested on his shoulder.  
Zexion was dressed as a puppy, with a tan blotch on around his eye. He was sitting down like a puppy would, and Xemnas' costume was of an elderly lady.  
Sixaka blinked down at them.  
"We are here to entertain you, Ma'am." Xigbar saluted.  
Sixaka stared at him as he threw a pie at Axel's face. She giggled.  
Xemnas started laughing, then a pie met his face, courtesy of Axel.  
Xigbar threw a plastic ball, in the air, which Zexion caught, with his mouth.  
She laughed and looked up at her.  
"Sixaka get up." he said.  
"Huh?" she stopped and stared.  
"Get up, you brat! Sixaka, wake up!"  
_Sixaka's eyes shot open and met Axel's fierce glare.  
"Axel?" she blinked, rubbing her eye, with her fist.  
"No it's Godzilla!" he grabbed her arm, harshly, and dragged her to a portal. She struggled to get free, but Axel had an iron like grip.  
"You ruined my dream of me being leader of Organization XIII!" Sixaka shrieked.  
He looked back at her with an annoyed look, "Listen,dork. Xemnas' holding a meeting, and you'll be dead meat if you're not there by ten seconds."  
"Can I get dressed and-?" she skidded to a stop.  
"No time!" he pulled her more harshly, he was surprised he didn't give her a misplaced shoulder.  
He threw her in the portal, and strolled into it, himself.

"Nice of you to join us, Number XIV." Xemnas said.  
"Sorry, Superior!I didn't know."  
Axel grunted and portaled to his throne.  
"As you all know, Me and and the first five are going on a mission, in Hallow Bastion. Saïx will be in charge of you all. No need to act wild. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes, sir!" the members nodded.  
"No wondering off to other worlds, or bringing back people may go have ."  
The first six stayed in the meeting room to discuss something private.

"Pass the friggin butter!" Axel roared in Demyx's face.  
"Wait, I have to put it on my pancakes!" Demyx squeaked in fear.  
"You have enough butter, waterboy! Give me the butter!" Larxene growled.  
"I called it first, witch!" Axel shook his fist in Larxene's face.  
"Put a lid on it, pyro!"  
"Demyx if you dare give her the butter, I SWEAR I'll make your non-existent life the most miserable life ever!" The Flurry of Dancing Flames grabbed Demyx's hood, making him whimper in fear.  
Larxene opened her mouth to say something but Saïx's fist slammed on the table making every single plate of food and silverware bounce in the air.  
Everyone stayed quiet.  
Sixaka shrunk in her chair.  
"Shut up, and EAT!" he roared.  
Demyx whimpered and shakily put the fork, that stabbed a piece of pancake, in his mouth.  
Sixaka looked at her empty plate.  
"Are there any more hashbrowns left?" she piped.  
"Nope." Luxord replied, munching the last one.  
She pouted and looked at the plate next to her. She looked up at the owner of it; Marluxia.  
She stared at him until he finally noticed "Can I help you?"  
She grinned "Have I ever told you, you're the best member, in this Organization?"  
"No , you have not." He raised an eyebrow.  
"Well you are.....uh...by any chance...are you going to eat that?" she pointed to the hashbrown, innocently.  
"No." he looked at it, then her..  
"May I?" she asked her eyes sparkling.  
"You may." he sighed, his beautiful blue eyes rolled around.  
"Yay!" she plopped it in her mouth.

Sixaka walked in the castle d, making sure everyone was busy, so she could go into Vexen's lab.  
Saïx was staring at Kingdom Hearts, Axel and Demyx were playing a video game in Demyx's room,Luxord and Marluxia were playing some card game that she never heard of, Larxene was sleeping, and Roxas was no where to be found.  
As Sixaka, quietly teleported outside Vexen's lab, she summoned a Dusk.  
It bounced infront of her, waiting.  
"Alright, you see this?" she pulled out a piece of paper, colored only solid black. "I want you to tape this in front of the camera so I can go in , without it recording it?"  
The Dusk grabbed it and teleported in the lab.  
She heard a few scruffy noises, then the Dusk appeared infront of her, indicating it was done it's job.  
She grinned and a portal appeared underneath her feet, and vines of darkness devoured her in. She appeared inside the lab, smiling widely.  
She walked carefully to Repliku's tank "Hi there,Riku!" she pressed her face against the glass tank.  
She grinned brightly at him. "Stupid Vexen, found that I came here, but he's on a mission, and that camera isn't filming anything."  
"I bought you cupcakes!" she summoned a Nobody "Go get some cupcakes."  
She waited for a few moments, humming and staring at the ceiling. The Nobody came with a tray of cupcakes, in hand.  
"Eat up!" she threw them in the tank, and watched them melt then swim their way in his, opened mouth.  
She petted the Nobody's head, and it wiggled and stirred like it usually does.  
"I heard Vexen say you'll wake up in about a week! I already planned where we're going out...um not like on a date...but you are handsome,dont get me wrong...uh...do you like sea-salt ice cream?"  
"..." He didn't reply.  
"...Okay....you're going to have a blast when you play in the snow! It's in Halloween Town, but you gotta go through this door and you'll be in another town, that celebrates Christmas. I don't celebrate it, I only like the pretty snow!"  
She turned around and something spiked her intrest. She played with some funny looking knives.. A beeping noise startled her, making her drop squeaked and moved her feet, right before they were stabbed.  
She looked around for the source with a ferocious glare, and saw a thin screen on the wall. It's wires were connected with Riku's chest.  
She glared at it as it started up. "What's that for?" she cocked her head to the side.  
She stared as a red line moved up and down creating almost a zig-zag like pattern, though some zig-zags were either smaller or bigger.  
She shrugged it off, saying something like "Stupid machines..."  
She walked to Riku, who was floating in the oversized tube. She wrapped her arms around it and layed her head on it, sideways, closing her eyes.  
"Wake up soon, Riku.."  
She opened her eyes, and faced her head towards his. The only thing between them was the glass.  
She stared at his face, it was pale, beautiful, and innocent. His lips were a faded dark pink and his nose was perfect. His ears weren't too big or small. And his eyes were shaped not like almonds but they were big from the end and size shrunk at the begining. And his eye color was the most beautiful aquamarine--WAIT! ....WHAT?  
Her eyes widened, to see the boy before her, staring right back with the same confused expression.  
Her face paled, her throat ran dry, her pupils shrank to a very tiny range, and she let out an ear-piercing shriek, that could have been heard through out the castle.  
She stumbled back crashing to a big shelf. Then she felt a sharp pain in her head and fell to the ground. Apparently she knocked some heavy jars on her head.  
The last thing she saw was a blurry image of Riku moving in the tank.


End file.
